


A little different Sherlock(TV) version of the little prince

by azalea_carnation



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gag, Humor, M/M, alternate universe-the little prince, gen - Freeform, sherjohn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_carnation/pseuds/azalea_carnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un-betaed. Also I'm not native English speaker. Sorry for any mistakes. This is my second-uploaded Sherlock fic in AO3. It was just a short story, but took some time to be translated into English, so I divided.  I do not own Sherlock Holmes, etc. Totally crackish.....at least I tried ;) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little different Sherlock(TV) version of the little prince

Sarah was traveling with her personal plane when her jet was out of fuel so she made an emergency landing on unknown desert. She blamed herself for making a goal of trip around the world and not serving at hospital as usual. It was just at that time she recognized a creature who was more shining than golden sands. Sarah gently approached and spoke to him. 

"Hey, who are you?"

That creature was small and a little bit slim, his hair was short and nose so high. He looked like an adorable puppy.

"Hey, are you lost, too? How about finding an oasis together?"

He, shining more than golden sands, suddenly made an straight face and said.

"We've only just met and we're going to find an oasis together?"

His voice was so full of skepticism it made her lost for words a little.

"Oh, yes, then let's introduce ourselves. I'm Sarah Sawyer. I'm a doctor and was on vacation but my plane was running out of fuel, so I came here. Who are you? Why are you alone?"

"Well, My name is Prince John Watson, and was stabbed my shoulder by light saber during space war. Anyway, do you have any water? I'm thirsty."

"I have some tea untouched. Please wait, I'll bring you some." 

After drinking tea bottoms up in an instant, Prince Watson continued his story.


End file.
